


Playing with Fire

by ocdmedic



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Macro/Micro, Multi, Soft Vore, Vore, consensual vore, safe vore, unwilling vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocdmedic/pseuds/ocdmedic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyro is mean to Kurt, so Remy teaches him a lesson he won't forget</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing with Fire

**Author's Note:**

> translations for Remy's french are at the end
> 
> also, yes this is a multi-chapter fic !

John gave one final wink, before slurping up the rest of the German into his mouth. Kurt felt a silent cry escape his lips as he was suddenly forced into the crushing heat of the Aussie’s mouth, the only part of his body still free from the squeezing sensation being his worm-like tail, still flitting about between John’s pursed lips. It didn’t stay out for much longer, as the Pyro then chuckled, and sucked up the appendage like spaghetti, letting a satisfied hum bubble up from his throat as he relished at the lively squirms inside his maw.

Kurt sighed to himself, not necessarily uncomfortable, but certainly frustrated. He hated how the Pyro and Quicksilver treated him in this form, always quick to go after him due to his sudden vulnerability. Whilst he hated it when both of the hyperactive mutants acted like this towards him, John was the worst out of the pair. Generally, he had a terrible judgement as when he was hurting or scaring the tiny German, so he often pushed Kurt’s boundaries without realising. So, it was extremely unfortunate that Kurt today was in the Australian’s grasp, instead of someone a whole lot better, which Kurt was pained to say, was Pietro in this situation.

Suddenly, the little demon was thrust out of his thoughts as the area around him started to contract around him, the air suddenly being forced out from his chest as the strong muscles pushed up against his slim, flexible body. He cried out in slight agony, his tail being caught in an awkward position as he felt the throat muscles behind him relax.

“You tas’ so goo’,” the Pyro mumbled around him, his mouth full of mutant, “do m’ a favo’, an’ squirm lo’s.” Kurt went still at the feeling of the tongue shifting under him, as he was then pressed firmly up against the palette, his back cracking unnervingly as he was forced to move under the grove of the roof. Pyro frowned to himself at the feeling of the mutant freezing under his touch, so decided to play around with him more. He started by lowering his tongue back to the bottom of his mouth, making Kurt lose his balance as he instead lay sprawled out on the Aussie’s wet tongue, but was hardly given time to gather his bearings as he was then thrown across John’s mouth, rolled around viciously and sucked like hard candy.

Kurt almost screamed out as his body was twisted and bent in ways it shouldn’t, his tail being caught between the Pyro's teeth and groves in the mouth as he was thrown about without care. In fact, his struggles and cries probably did nothing more but encourage the bigger mutant as he appreciated the numb feeling of Kurt attacking back at his gums with both his claws and his barb. "Let me out now, Pyro!" Kurt managed to cry out, before he began to splutter, his agape mouth quickly being smothered in John's saliva.

John grinned to himself, letting the saliva build up in his mouth so he could deliberately drown the tiny mutant. After torturing him with this for a few more minutes, letting him struggle to hack up the slime caught in his mouth, John decided it was time for the next step. Cunningly, he pinned the German back up to the roof of his mouth using his tongue, and purposefully gulped down the built-up saliva loudly, and felt a surge ripple over him when Kurt stiffened at the sound.

The Aussie sighed contentedly to himself, enjoying the power he had over the tiny elf trapped in his maw. Checking quickly that they were certainly alone, he then fell back onto Kurt’s ready-made bed, settling happily against the headboard. “An’ now, you’re mine, mate,” he hissed, his voice still muffled with his mouth full. Kurt barely managed to work out what the noises rumbling around him meant before he was answered with an echoing gulp. He barely managed to choke out a yelp before he was sucked into intense heat, the living walls crushing up against and forcing him deep into the Aussie’s gullet.

If there was something Kurt could definitely notice from this point of view, was the difference in each mutant’s inner biology. He only thought of this as he only just realised how much hotter it was at Pyro’s core temperature compared to the regular rising heat of Remy’s throat. He shifted in the tight space, already uncomfortable having being thrust down the throat in an already awkward position, with his right arm up above his head and his tail caught around his neck. If he wasn’t careful, Pyro could end up suffocating him!

But, it hardly helped as the mutant around him finished him off with a final, strong gulp, sending him further into his throat with no way of forcing himself back up. Pyro let out a sigh of satisfaction, his hand immediately going to his throat as he began to push and press against the squirming lump sliding its way down his neck, before disappearing as it reached his collarbone. From there, it was a quick struggle through his chest, where John traced his descent with a fingertip, to where he finally plopped down into his belly. Completely satisfied with his ‘gentle’ playtime with Kurt for the evening, John gave a firm pat to his belly, before standing back up to leave the room.

As soon as Kurt felt himself being forced through the tight ring of muscle leading to the open space of the stomach, he immediately jumped to life, practically leaping to his feet as soon as he was deposited onto the soft flesh. He did all he could, his anger taking over as he stamped and clawed at the surrounding walls, frustrated with himself that it was only causing the Pyromaniac more pleasure, but he was too angry to care. After several more minutes of scratching and kicking, and several minutes of no change in surroundings, he collapsed into the floor, giving one final punch into the spongy flesh, before curling up and crying with irritation. He hated having John take advantage of his vulnerable form, and how he was always awful at preventing it. He wished he was with Remy instead.

Poking his head out from behind Kurt’s door, Pyro paused to check that the coast was clear from other X-Men, before hurrying out and skipping down the hallway. He always felt so giddy after one of his lively meals, but for some reason it never discouraged his appetite, so he always felt the need to grab a snack right after. He knew that Kurt wouldn’t appreciate the gesture, but at this point, he knew Kurt was so angry with him, adding to it wouldn’t make the situation worse. Stopping for a second, the Australian put a palm against his flat stomach, feeling carefully for live behind the walls of flesh and bone. Luckily for him, his searching was soon responded with a sharp movement from within, and a muffled curse which John could only assume was German. “That felt nice, mate, do it again,” John chirped, giving his belly a hard rub. There was pause from within, which was shortly followed with a small kick, which Pyro could only assume was Kurt giving in.

Going swiftly back to ignoring his cargo, John continued to skip away, making his way to the shared kitchen in the Xavier Mansion. He made his way over to the fridge, immediately hunting around for a sweet snack, soon finding himself satisfied with a half-eaten chocolate bar from one of the younger mutant’s birthday party. But, he was soon stopped in his tracks when another mutant entered the room behind him, a devious smirk planted on their face.

“Bonjour, _peu luciole_ ,” the Gambit mumbled, walking past the younger mutant and stopping by one of the far counters, clearly refilling his coffee. “Are you hungry or something? That’s not your chocolate you know…” he tutted teasingly at the Aussie, his onyx and ruby eyes glowering in the shadows.

John chuckled nervously, “Yeah, which is surprising,” he smirked knowingly to himself, “as I’ve already eaten today.” Remy looked over at him suspiciously, raising an eyebrow at his vague statement.

Remy watched the younger mutant as he then crossed the room, unwrapping the half-eaten chocolate bar, digging straight into it. The Pyro clearly didn’t waste time with chewing, hardly even biting into the leftover bar before swallowing a generous portion down. Remy watched him carefully quickly noticing how with each swallow, his hand sneakily went to his flat tummy, giving it firm rubs in lazy circles.

“Enjoying yourself, petit feu?” the Cajun asked slyly, walking over to him from across the room.

John bit back a moan as he felt Kurt punch at one of the lower walls, his tail caught between his legs and tickling at the cushioned floor. He let his mouth fall open, breathing in and out contentedly as a small burp bubbled up from the strain in his stomach. His gaze changed slowly to the Cajun watching him, preying on him, and in a late response to his question, he gave a small nod, his eyes hazy with bliss.

One thing that everyone in the X-Men knew, was that despite his friendly attitude, the Cajun was extremely cunning and was always planning one step ahead. He gave the Australian an understanding smile, walking up behind him, allowing the Pyro’s weight to be supported against his taller frame. “Do you have a belly ache, cher?” he purred, his arms quickly snaking around John’s waist, his fingertips skillfully rubbing into the soft skin, massaging away the trapped air caught.

John whined at the touch, immediately feeling Kurt go crazy from within, either excited or frustrated that Remy was now joining in on multiplying his suffering. “Good lord, mate,” John exhaled, leaning into the now firm rubs being applied to his belly, “that feels so good…”

Remy gave a gentle chuckle, pulling the Aussie and himself back to lean on one of the counters. “I bet I know what would help his tummy ache… Even better…” he whispered across into the Aussie’s ear, pulling his arms together tighter around the waist of the Pyro, his hands entwining when they met in the middle.

“Mmm… An was’ that, mate?” John uttered in reply, his eyes feeling heavy.

“This.”

Suddenly, the Cajun curled his two hands together into fists, successfully pinning the mutant down under his grasp, before slamming his fists straight into his gut.

Pyro hardly had time to react, he doubled over on the floor, his stomach churning viciously before he immediately began hacking up his meal. His stomach muscles clenched violently, crushing the tiny mutant within as he was forced back up John’s chest and throat, soon finding himself stuck in the tight space of his gullet. He could barely tell what was happening, but he knew he was no longer in his stomach, and judging by the lack of gastric acid scent, and the sudden flood of saliva, he was being thrown back up.

Gambit towered over the Pyro, a look of satisfaction quickly spreading across his face. “What? Didn’t that help?” he muttered deviously, before giving another hard shove into the bottom of his gut, adding to the sensation and forcing John to finish vomiting up the tiny elf. Kurt went flying out from between Pyro’s lips, sliding across the floor in a mess of slime and half-digested chocolate. John continued to lay pathetically behind him, spluttering and coughing as the winded sensation slowly left him, his gut still sore from the punch.

The Cajun sniggered to himself as he watched the guilty mutant crawl up into the foetal position, still clutching at his now empty stomach. But, watching the Aussie writhe on agony on the kitchen floor was not the reason he tackled him, he was after something much more important. Tearing his gaze away from John, he squatted down close to the floor, analysing the debris that flew out from his mouth. “Kurt?... Kurt, where are you?” he whispered, lowering himself further to his knees, being careful to avoid some of the mess that was left behind by Pyro’s coughing fit. Luckily, it didn’t take long before he found a small blue lump, shivering and trembling only a few metres away from under the counter.

“ _Ma chère, tu es bien, tu es en sécurité,_ ” Remy hushed, scooping the tiny mutant up off the floor, clutching him gently to his chest. “Are you okay?” he asked with concern, prodding at him lightly with a thumb. He sighed in relief as he gave a small wriggle as a reaction, clearly burying himself in the dryness of the Cajun’s clothes, still covered in residue vomit and food, probably feeling filthy.

“Remy… He… Oh gott…. Oh gott he did it again…” he sniffled, his tiny three-fingered hands clutching at the material of his shirt, “he never asks, he never cares… My tail… I thought it was going to be torn off… He was going to grind me down, Remy…“ It wasn’t long before the German was bawling, fat tears rolling steadily down his face; little whimpers and sobs choking out from his throat as he clung to Remy’s hand, trying to find comfort in his surroundings.

Remy sighed and enclosed his hand tighter around the mutant, “D’accord, d’accord… Je t'aime mon ange,” he hushed him quietly in French, letting him weep out against his chest, burying his head into the fabric and holding his arms over his head. He carefully lifted the little blue mutant up, so their eyes were level and his body was closer to his lips. Making sure now that the German was facing him, he ever so slowly brought his hand closer, pecking him cautiously on his tiny forehead to coax him back into relaxation. “Be calm, mon minou,” he cooed, kissing him again, this time on his belly, “I won’t let anyone hurt you now, I promise…”

Kurt felt his body relax as the Cajun began kissing him, his soft, warm lips pleasantly breathing over him, and the actual sentiment of the kiss cheered him up a lot more as well. He purred in appreciation, giving his boyfriend’s bottom lip a quick rub in return, and backing away to show he was feeling better already. “Danke, mein schatz,” he chirped up to him, kneading at the Cajun’s palm playfully, a trill coming up through his throat as he spoke.

The Cajun smiled fondly down at him, reaching up with his other hand shortly to give him a small rub under his belly with a fingertip. “I am happy to see ya back to normal, mon amour,” he sighed in relief, “that goddamn Aussie doesn’t understand when he’s gone too far!”

Kurt gave a small nod in agreement, peering over Gambit’s hand for a second to stare down at the mutant on the ground still, now rubbing at his stomach in pain. “I’m getting real tired of it, he just doesn’t think how awful it can be in my point of view, especially if you’re as violent about it as he is…”

Remy bit his lip, looking at the pained Aussie on the floor and then back to his tiny boyfriend, “I think a punishment might be in order…” Kurt looked up at him, seemingly getting the hint that the Cajun was making.

“If you’re sure then,” he watched as Remy then bent down, Pyro’s eyes fluttering open as he looked about him in a dazed confusion. Then, Remy pressed a hand to the Australian’s temple, sending him into a sudden dizziness, forcing him to fall unconscious with shock. The pair watched as his body shrunk down slowly, down to about the same size as Kurt was right now.

“Perfect,” Remy said happily, carefully scooping up the tiny lifeless body with his free hand, tucking him away safely in his breast pocket for a moment. “Mon amour… I feel that we’re going to have a little bit of fun tonight, with a very certain little firebug.”

Kurt gave him a toothy grin, his tiny fangs poking out from under his blue lips, “Sounds like fun…”

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Author's Note:**

> Ma chère, tu es bien, tu es en sécurité – Sweetheart, you are good, you are safe
> 
> D’accord, d’accord… Je t'aime mon ange – Okay, okay, I love you my angel
> 
> Mon minou – My kitty
> 
> Peu luciole – Little firebug


End file.
